Luigi Comes Out
by Skylo
Summary: Luigi has something to tell the professor.


"Professor?"

lifted his gaze from the computer he was typing on and looked inquisitively at the usually-quiet Luigi.

"Oh, I'm sorry, did you have any questions before I send you through the Pixelator?" he asked, swiveling to face him, though by the tone of his voice, it seemed that Luigi wasn't wondering about that at all.

"Is it your brother? I can check on his location if you–"

"N-no, I'm sure he's fine," he stammered.

The professor raised an eyebrow at him. Usually Mario is all he's worried about, even above his own safety.

"Well what is it then?" he asked, truly curious now.

"U-um..well I know it's not really any of your business, but I don't feel comfortable talking to anyone else.."

"Out with it, my boy, you're burning daylight! Those ghosts won't stay in one place forever!"

Luigi paused, fear in his eyes. It wasn't unusual to see, but right now..what was there to be scared of?

"..I think..I'm gay.."

He said it quietly while facing the floor, so the professor almost didn't catch it.

He smiled.

"Is that all?"

"What do you mean?" Luigi burst out. "I know we've got more important things to do but..I just told you something big!" He almost looked upset. Now that _was_ unusual.

The professor threw his head back and laughed, making the little wisp of hair on his head bounce with the action. Luigi looked frustrated now.

"My dear boy, I always knew that! It's not hard to tell!"

Luigi turned a little red.

"H-hey! What's that supposed to mean?!"

"N-no, no, you misunderstand," the other gasped, wiping tears from his eyes. "Your quiet and gentle demeanor, and the fact that you don't really seem interested in girls or have a girlfriend–"

"I had something of a girlfriend!" Luigi protested. "Until...I guess she figured it out before I did.."

"Somehow I knew. I could sense it, and I'm supposing she did as well. It's no issue, I assure you, you'll find no judgement from me. Have you told your brother?"

Luigi's eyebrows gathered and he sighed.

"I don't know where I'd start..."

The professor frowned and adjusted his glasses, leaning in to place a comforting hand on his shoulder.

"Well I'd imagine just how you told me. Coming right out with it is much easier, I'd think. And I don't believe he'd hold it against you, even if he doesn't like it. He's your brother, he'll always care about you."

Luigi smiled a little bit.

"I...thank you."

"No problem, Luigi. Now before I send you off, I have a question for _you_. Are there any strapping young lads you've had your eye on?"

Luigi blushed darkly.

"What? No! Why would you ask that?!"

shrugged.

"Just curious. You've been off doing those tournaments recently, I thought maybe you saw someone that made your mind up for you."

"..okay, maybe one or two..but they're way out of my league, anyway!"

"Do any of them bat for the same team?"

Luigi took a second to ponder this.

"Gee, I dunno...but it's still out of the question!" he puffed.

The old man chuckled.

"Alright, I'm just ruffling your feathers. Get out there and give 'em the 'ol Poltergust 5000, will ya?"

Luigi grinned.

"Sure thing, professor."

And with that, he was beamed to Gloomy Manor to begin a new, exciting, and frightening adventure. And somehow, he knew everything would be alright.

* * *

**This is ****_not_**** to make fun of Luigi. I love Luigi, he's one of my all-time favorite Nintendo characters.  
However, growing up I couldn't help but notice his several acts of cross-dressing and being a good sport about not getting the girl, even though supposedly Daisy is his match-up, she's only been in like one of the games and was rescued by Mario in said game, and all the others she was in were side games like Mario Kart, Tennis, Golf, etc.  
Even as a kid I thought Luigi was gay. I don't know why, that's just the way I always thought of him–not actually being attracted to males, but being ****_not_**** attracted or particularly invested in females.  
At any rate, I wanted to show a connection between Luigi and the Professor.**


End file.
